1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to an image communication apparatus provided with an ink jet printer having a plurality of ink ejection orifices.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, ink jet printers have been developed which perform recording of characters and images with ink ejected from orifices onto a recording medium by using bubbles generated by heat energy. In such printers, heat-generating resistors (or heaters) are provided inside the individual orifices. These resistors are far smaller in size compared to piezoelectric elements used for conventional ink jet printers. Thus, it is possible to arrange orifices in a high density multiplex array, thus permitting a high quality recorded image to be obtained as well as permitting operation speed to increase and reducing noise.
Meanwhile, facsimile apparatus is required to be capable of not only high speed transmission of image but also high speed reception of image of a high quality. An ink jet printer which has the above features is thought to meet these demands.
In this type of ink jet printer, it is the practice to take measures for preventing ink ejected onto and fixed on recording paper from being transferred onto the next recording paper when the next recording paper is overlapped over the first-mentioned recording paper. Such measure requires a time (i.e., a fixing time) of about 30 seconds when the image is recorded.
However, with a facsimile apparatus where recording paper discharged after recording onto a predetermined tray are stacked one after another, each recording paper is discharged and stacked onto previously discharged recording papers on the tray in about 15 seconds with a facsimile machine operating with the so-called G3 procedure.
Therefore, it is difficult to assemble an ink jet printer of the above type in a facsimile apparatus.